


My Words Will Be Your Light (to carry you to me)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Decorating, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Snow, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of winter/festive prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Hot Cocoa+Watching the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amusedrhyme (lazarus_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



> A/N: None of these are beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Title from "Winter Song" by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. Prompts are chapter titles.

“Here we go,” whispered Val.

Lucille took the cup and leaned against the doorway. “Do you think it will lighten up any time soon?”

Val shrugged as she took a sip from her own mug. “Not much on the wireless and the paper hardly saw it coming.”

Lucille nodded and let the warmth of the rum and cocoa fill her from head to toe. “I don’t know if I’ll ever learn to like it. It used to sound so romantic in books but no one ever truly mentions—“

“How bloody freezing it feels?” offered Val. She pulled her robe tighter. “If you’re not sure you like it, why are you so keen on looking at it?”

Lucille smiled. “It’s pretty.”

Val chuckled. “I guess it is for the first little while.”

Lucille shivered and took a longer sip, cursing herself for not thinking of bringing down an extra blanket. She almost took a step back when warmth surrounded her. She looked up to see Val securely place her robe around Lucille’s shoulders.

“Oh Valerie, won’t you get cold?”

Val shrugged. “I’ll manage.” She took a step back to fetch her mug. “Not to mention, this is plenty warm.”

Lucille winked. “Mighty generous with the rum this time.”

Val rolled her eyes. “We’re not on duty.”

Lucille leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Val was still for a minute before she smiled. “It was nothing.”

Lucille gave Val’s arm a small squeeze before turning back to the snow.


	2. Putting Up Decorations

Lucille stepped back and surveyed her work. “It will have to do,” she concluded. The sound of a key in the lock had her drop the empty box she’d been holding. “Wait, Wait!”

She made it just in time to close the door on Valerie.

“What’s going on?” came Valerie’s muffled voice through the door.

“Close your eyes,” instructed Lucille.

There was a sigh on the other side. “Luc, I need to—"

“Just trust me, precious,” replied Lucille. She knew Valerie’s cheeks were probably going pink and she was rolling her eyes. It wasn’t often Lucille used her terms of endearment with a concentrated purpose. She heard Valerie’s exhaustion however and desperate times called for-

“They’re closed,” huffed Valerie.

“Good,” said Lucille as she opened the door. “No peaking,” she added. She stood on her toes behind Valerie, covering her eyes just in case she disobeyed.

“Luc, all I want is a bit of rum and bed.”

“Just a few more steps and,” Lucille paused as she dropped her hands. “Have a look.”

Valerie blinked a few times as she opened her eyes and gasped at their transformed flat. There was a small tree in the corner, paper snowflakes strung on their sofa and tinsel spread about everywhere.

She turned to Lucille. “When did you have time to do all of this?”

“Phyllis came in early,” she offered.

Valerie teared up when she spotted a crocheted snowflake hanging near the top of the tree. She took a step forward and caressed it reverently.

“I know it’s hard without her and I just thought you’d like—"

Her words were cut off by the gentle but firm press of Valerie’s lips against her own. Lucille raised her arms to encircle Valerie’s and met her with equal and insistent fervor.

When they parted, Valerie reared her forehead against Lucille’s and cupped her cheeks. “You are exceptional.”

Lucille smiled. “Flirt.” She leaned up and gave Valerie a quick kiss. “I’m pleased you like it, my love.”

Valerie sniffled and smiled. “If I had known this was your surprise, I wouldn’t have been so fussy at the door.”

Lucille winked. “Perhaps I like you fussy.”

Valerie chuckled and shook her head before repositioning them into a warm hug. “It is hard without her,” she took a long breath in and out, “but I have you.”

Lucille gave her a squeeze. “Always.” She kissed Valerie’s shoulder. “Would you like cocoa with that rum?”

Valerie kissed her temple. “I would.”


End file.
